Too Close for Comfort
by The WolvGambit
Summary: Just a bit of W/J PWP no set time frame, kinda AU from my readings. Jubilee is back at the mansion even without her powers after her stint with the New Warriors.


**Too Close for Comfort**

**Summary: Just a bit of W/J PWP no set time frame, kinda AU from my readings. Jubilee is back at the mansion even without her powers after her stint with the New Warriors. **

**Paring: Wolverine/Jubilee**

**Notes: This is a Wolverine/Jubilee fic, note that Jubilee is 25, well above the age of consent. I've been writing this for a while and finally got it down, do not judge me too harshly since this is my first attempt at W/J fic. Also, it's been a while since I've written anything X-Men or Wolverine related so I'm sorry if I do not get the characterization completely right. **

**Rating: ADULT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters. If I did, well Wolverine would be the first I'd store in my closet. :P**

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would ya stop it and hold still!" Came a gruff grunt from the kitchen.

"No, I'm not wearing that!" Was the shriek that followed. "Nuh-uh, forget it Wolvie."

"I'm not forgetting it, Jubilee! You're not going out in that; it's practically just cloth that's hangin' offa ya."

From the right vantage point, the young woman was poised in front of the older man a finger poking him insistently in the chest. His bulk would've made you think twice about messing with him, even with his short stature. Apparently, Jubilee wasn't having any part in the discussion that was taking place. She stood her ground, only an inch taller than him, her eyes more or less level with his. Her dark green on his light blue, equal fire in both sets one with determination and the other with defiance.

"I'm twenty-five years old! I've been wearing things like this since I turned sixteen, I'm sorry I wasn't around for you to yell at me then, but I'm a grown woman and I can wear whatever the hell I want!" She got closer to him and backed him against the marble countering. His thick hand grasped around her wrist, gentle but firm, leaving no room for argument.

"Yeah, but I don't like it when other men look at ya like a piece of ass." He growled low in his throat. "It's not right."

"Like you don't paw over Jean like that. You need a bucket around your neck for the drool." She huffed.

"I haven't looked at her cross, ever." Wolverine grumbled. "Besides, I let her go."

"Hah!"

"What? Besides, it's none of your business."

"Oh, and what I wear to a friends party is yours? I don't think so." She pushed him aside. "Leave me alone."

"No."

"Why not? You planin' to chaperone? Forget it. I have a date and I'm not going to be late for it."

He watched her walk out the door and into the huge garage, he couldn't tell her anything without bringing out another part of himself that he'd wish to keep buried. He'd noticed her since she turned seventeen, he tried not to but it was hard. She made it hard with everything she wore, every time she was around him, and every time she was aroused or on her period. His nose made him mad sometimes, especially when she was involved, how his eyes slammed shut every time she walked by. By god it made his skin crawl. There was no way he was going to let her into the hands of another man.

Ever since she'd come back from her stint with the New Warriors, he'd been at her like this. He'd begged her to come back, and then avoided her. She was getting frustrated by it, by damn she wasn't a little girl anymore and she knew he noticed.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

She sighed, looking out across the city from the fourth story balcony of her friend Jennifer's apartment. They'd become very close friends during her college days and it was how she had met Roger, her brother. Sure, she had told Logan he was her date, but in reality, he really wasn't. She couldn't love Roger, not like he wanted her to, and their relationship had ended just as fast as it began. Jubilee felt badly about it too, because he was nice enough, it just didn't feel right when her heart belonged to someone else.

"Jubilee? Look, stop brooding. What did that lug say this time?"

"I..." She paused. "He was jealous of me going out wearing what I'm wearing; he's been around me sparingly since I turned seventeen. I don't know what's going on, but he goes ape shit a lot more here lately than usual."

"When did he avoid you most?"

"Um..." She blushed. "Well you know that I was a mutant and he's a mutant."

Jennifer nodded and sat down, motioning for Jubilee to do the same. "Well you know my powers, but his are different. He has stronger senses than normal, he can see father, smell farther and hear father than a normal person can."

"Right." Jen tilted her head to the side. "So what does this have to do with..."

"I'm getting to that, but you'll probably be grossed out. He avoids me while I'm aroused, and he also avoids me right before and during my period. He can smell it, sense what I want..." She slowly stated, and turned away from embarrassment.

"Wow."

"Huh?"

"Wow...It's interesting. He knows what you want and avoids you because of it. Does he seem grumpier than usual if he's with you during that time?"

"More like clenched up and stiff."

"Hmm, sounds like he likes what he smells and doesn't know what to do about it."

"I'm surprised you're taking it so well."

"Hey, I know you...and from what you've told me about the guy, plus what I've seen. Hell, I'd be all over him."

Jubilee gave her a sour look and she put up her hands defensively in a sign of surrender. Just then there was a roar of a motorcycle in the distance. "Looks like you don't have to wait, he's coming for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He knew where Jennifer lived, he'd been there a few times to rough up some men that had decided to crash the get-togethers between the two friends. It was also where he met Roger. The guy made his blood boil, but he gritted his teeth and moved on. There were many men that he'd scared away even before the dates began, to him it was all in a days work, but for Jubilee it confused her, he knew. Pulling into the parking space in front of the five story apartment complex, he smoothly dismounted and headed for the main entrance. Across the long hallway towards the back was the elevators, stepping in and punching the number, he was on his way to the fourth floor.

Apartment # 340, 4th floor...he was there and his heart was hammering in his chest. This would not end well....

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock at the door and Jen went to answer it while Jubilee tried to hold her down. "You need to talk to him and sort this out, the apartment will be yours as long as you need it...just as long as you don't go near the bedroom."

"Oh..." She grumbled as Jen opened the door to see a very broody looking Wolverine.

"Hey Logan. We were just getting ready to leave, but you can talk to Jubilee. I know that's what you're here for." She smiled and walked past him. "No rush to the party, Jubie. Take care!"

"So what's her problem?" Logan pointed behind him as he stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

Jubilee just shrugged in response and took a seat on the couch in front of her to keep from falling over. She couldn't believe that her friend ditched her with the one person she really didn't want to talk to at the moment. More and more, lately, he was getting on her nerves by being over baring and then avoiding. All she wanted him to do was choose one function and stick to it instead of confusing her.

"Talk to me, darlin'."

"Why? You don't talk to me anymore unless you're commenting on my wardrobe or talking about men hitting on me. Then after that you avoid me like the plague." She huffed her eyes meeting his and watching as his face contorted into several expressions before landing on his normal one.

Blowing out a breath, he began slowly. "I can't help the way I act sometimes..."

"Yes you can, just say what you want, do what you want...or stay out of my way."

He groaned softly and ran a hand through his raven colored hair. "God, Jubilee...if I did what I wanted to..."

"What?" She got up from her position on the couch and walked up to him, getting close to his face.

"You don't want to do this, Jubes." His breath passed over her face as she continued to press the issue, they were mere centimeters apart and her scent was driving him crazy...she wanted him, there was no denying that, her scent reeked of arousal and desire. The scent made his body ache and respond, it made it hard to suppress the low growl that was trying to escape his tightly closed lips as he continued to stare down at her, those green eyes holding him in place.

"That's what I thought."

Just before she could move away, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, crushing his lips to hers; tasting her for the first time and growling deep in his throat at the heady combination of flavors. His tongue swept all the contours of her mouth, from roof to underside, teeth to tongue, and moaned at the way her tongue danced around his teasingly. Soon he had enough of her teasing and pressed his tongue against hers more firmly, fighting for dominance. Snorting air through his nose, so he didn't have to break their kiss, he pulled her off her feet and carried her towards the couch, leaning into her on impact. His groin made contact with hers, feeling the hot fire of her core and breaking their lips apart to howl in pleasure as he ground his arousal right on that spot.

"Logan..."

"You want this darlin'?" He panted. "Because I don't know if I can stop..."

"Give it to me...all of it." She ground out as she squeezed her legs to bring him closer. "All of you."

"Take it easy."

"That is done, I want it...and I'm tired of waiting."

Her body arched as he rolled into her roughly, his erection coming in direct contact with her clit, the pressure enough to make her scream as he started an assault on her neck. Biting it, sucking the skin into his mouth and then laving it with his tongue. He resisted the urge to pop his claws and rip the shirt off her chest as he brought his mouth down to the top of her throat, licking it from bottom to up underneath her chin. Her taste was something he would remember for years to come, something he loved, something so beautifully her.

"Can ya feel what yer doin' ta me darlin'?" He asked her in a low rumbling growl. "Feel it all the way through to yer bones?"

"Yes..." She panted breathlessly as he continued the assault on her senses. "Please..."

"I think we should take this elsewhere, darlin'." He growled softly. "I don't think this furniture could handle it."

"That a promise?" She panted in his ear, taking the lobe between her teeth and nibbling it softly.

"If ya do that, we won't make it very far."

"I wasn't planning to, I. Want. You. Now." Jubilee gritted out between clenched teeth and clenched her legs tighter around him, restricting his movement.

"Jubilee..." He growled deeply. "You don't know what you're asking for...."

"Yes, yes I do. What I've been wanting for so long."

In an instant he lost all control at the first deep pull of her scent, she was aroused, she was ready for him, and it made him ache endlessly with a hunger ten times greater than he ever thought he could possess. His body lurched forward and surged into hers furiously trying to relieve some of the tension in his groin. He felt as if he were tied in knots arching over her and digging his fingers into the soft cushions of the couch they were imbedded in. His lips claimed hers as he continued to grind into her mercilessly. The couch beneath them groaned under his thrusts, protesting the onslaught. Releasing her lips, he started to strip his clothes off quickly, throwing them with abandon, not caring where they landed.

"That's it, Logan..."

"Please, stop this before I can't." He muttered, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. "I don't have much in me to stop."

"I don't want you to." And before she knew it, he was pulling off her clothes, slicing away her underwear and bra in his impatience and looking at her with a fierce wildness in his eyes. "I want all of you."

He shook his head to clear it. "No you don', darlin'. That's a cross I don' want ya ta bear."

With those words, he started to back away from her and she cried out in frustration. "What is with you? Can't you get it through that thick metal skull of yours? I love you, you ass. I've loved you for a long time; I know you feel the same way about me so what is the problem?"

"I'm a man, damn it! It has nothin' ta do with not lovin' 'er wantin' ya, Jubilation. But I never want ya ta deal with the other part o' myself. I don' want ya ta look at me with pain in yer eyes from where I've torn ya apart inside. There are some thin's I just can' control unless I back off...an' right now yer smell, taste, and touch...I didn' care what ya wanted, 'er how ya wanted it...I was gonna gun it hard." He gritted out and put his head down. "I keep tellin' ya that ya don' know what yer askin' fer."

"I do know what I'm asking for, Logan. I'm asking for all of you, I've seen you at your best and your worst. I've seen you dazed and I've seen you mad as hell ready to gut. Right now I see a passion that I've been missing in my life, a passion that I want, that I need. You could always be yourself with me, nothing has changed. The more you keep that beast of yours locked away, the more he's going to be harder to control. You both want me and I'm willing." She finished her triad and walked up to him, sliding her arms around his neck, and nipping his chin playfully.

Wolverine thought he'd fall over right then at her words, but before he could do anything else, he slowly guided her to the couch and merged their lips together once again. The fire inside him was renewed as he totally let go, fusing them together roughly and started pumping into her quickly. He was on fire, and was on auto pilot...she felt so good that he couldn't stop, and thrust himself deeper, feeling himself bottoming out as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

After she got over her initial shock, she moaned at the intensity of his entrance and his swift, deep thrusts. His pleased growling was in her ear and the steady pant of his breath as he continued to rut against her hard. It was everything and nothing that she imagined it to be like at the same time. His rhythm and speed hit all the right places within her and caused the deliciously right amount of friction that she couldn't hold back the groan she had as he continued his endless maddening pace.

Soon his mind came back to him and he looked down at her..."You...okay?"

"No talking..." She panted. "Just don't stop."

"Can't..."

"Harder!...Oh Yes!...Oh God!...Don't Stop."

"Jubilee..."

"Oh, please don't stop." She cried out as she came, slumping back into the couch as he continued to pump into her furiously. "Oh yes."

He started to move away from her, closer and closer to his own climax, remembering that he hadn't had any form of birth control on him as his fogged brain started to register the situation. She felt his retreat and pulled him back towards her with her thighs and dug her nails down his back. "Don't you dare."

"Jubilee, I don't have any..."

"I know, I'm on the pill." Jubilee huffed and dug her nails once more. "Hank gave them to me to settle my cycles. Now finish it."

His eyes caught a gleam that she'd never seen before as he pulled out of her and turned her over on her knees and got behind her, thrusting in and growling with pleasure at how much wetter she'd become. "When this is over, I wanna taste you..." He whispered in her ear with a throaty growl. "You want that?"

"Uh-huh..." She panted as she felt his hands grasp her hips as he started that fierce pace again, deliciously making her toes curl as she dug her fingers into the cushions in front of her. She knew his grip would leave bruises, but she didn't care. "Oh yes...yes...YES!"

He growled deep in his chest, placing his hands on her shoulders, popping his claws when his orgasm hit, feeling her come with him as her muscles gripped his cock with renewed vigor. "Uhhh...oh baby...oh Jubilee."

Jubilee felt the cool metal against her skin as he collapsed behind her, sweaty and spent, his claws carefully moving away from her skin and resheathing themselves in their housings in his forearms. Logan continued to pant in her ear as he settled his weight on his arms and used his left to feel her breasts beneath his palm. "We need ta get outta here before yer friend comes back and sees us both in our birthday suits." He smirked and licked the shell of her ear.

"Mmmm, I didn't really want to move. You feel so good."

"So do you, darlin'. Better than I imagined." He sighed and regrettably pulled out of her heat, his cock still painfully hard. "I bet ya taste just as good too." Smirking he threw her the shorts that were by his feet along with her top. "But first we gotta relocate."

She caught her clothes and watched him dress while she did the same. "Alright, but you totally ruined my bra and panties."

"I'll buy ya new on's later, sides easy access."

She grabbed her purse up and stuffed the ruined articles in there. "Com'on let's go."

XXXXXXxxxxxxx

The ride back to the mansion was a torturous one, he was drowning in the feel of her hands tracing the patterns of his stomach underneath his t-shirt. He was still hard, to the point of pain, and the vibrations from his scoot were not helping matters at all. She was rubbing herself into his back, moaning softly in his ear, and driving him completely insane. "Jubes, you'd better stop or else we're gonna end up in a ditch somewhere."

"Hmmm..." She shrugged behind him.

"Darlin' I hate ta be quotin' ol' shit but 'God gave a man two brains, but only enough blood ta run one at a time'." He shouted over the din of the motor. He heard and felt her chuckle against him as he revved the engine and gunned it faster down the interstate towards the mansion.

As they noisily entered the garage he swiped the kickstand down before he even shut off the engine, pulling her with him as they fumbled up towards his room as quietly as possible. His breath came in short pants as he opened his door and brought them both inside, swinging it closed softly behind him and locking it with a small click.

"You better be absolutely sure that this is what ya wan' darlin'. 'Cuz after this, there ain' no secon' guesses an' there ain' gonna be any regrets. I'm in it fer the long haul, Jubes, yer too important fer this ta be a one night stand." He stated gruffly, watching for any hesitation on her part as he stripped slowly with an animal like grace.

"Is it what you want?" She asked softly while watching him disrobe.

"Yeah, darlin' it is. Been wantin' it for a while now, jus' couldn' wrap my mind around it." His voice held a soft growly air to it, a huskiness she'd never heard before. A rumbling purr that she felt all the way down to her toes as she watched his nostrils flare slightly, taking in the scents of the room.

"Ya like what ya see darlin'." It wasn't a question.

She slowly pulled off her top and tossed it to the other side of the room knocking against the lampshade and falling on the floor by the end-table. Bare, thanks to Logan's eagerness at Jen's apartment, she ran her hands slowly over her breasts and tweaked her nipples hearing his growl intensify at his approval of her behavior.

"Do you." Were her breathy words, again not a question. Her green eyes narrowed on his body, drinking him in under the low glow of lamp light as she removed her last articles of clothing and joined him on the bed.

"I still want ta taste ya…" He rumbled softly in her ear as he rolled her underneath him and connected their lips together in a bruising kiss. "Ya still want me to?"

She couldn't form words as he traced over her skin delicately. It amazed her how someone so powerful, so primal, could touch her with such care, such control. All she could do was nod her assent when his blue eyes met hers. A fire in their depths that accented his passion.

Jubilee moaned softly as he started making a trail down her body, tasting and teasing her with lips, teeth, and tongue. It was pure heaven and she thought she'd pass out with the intensity of it all. His lips teased around the base of her neck, teeth nipping at ever small little pressure point he could find, his tongue tracing the outline of her clavicle, all around the point where her neck met her shoulder on either side. She felt as he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent and lightly growling against her skin as he continued his dissent down her body.

His mouth then closed over one of her rose tinted nipples, the tip standing at attention as he gently suckled and nipped with his teeth. His right hand coming up to caress the other breast. She whimpered and writhed at the stimulation, nothing had ever felt like this and she was a fool to ever think it would.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she concentrated on the here and now with the only man she'd ever known to love. He teased her in ways no previous lover ever had. Sure she was trying to see if she could find love with them, but it turned out practically impossible. She wasn't dead, and she wasn't going to cut herself off from civilization.

Her thoughts were cut off by the soft rasp of his stubble against her skin as he changed breasts, giving the other equal attention. His tongue coaxing the bud to hardness, his teeth nipping in quick succession, and his stubble rubbing the skin causing a decent amount of whisker burn. She felt him as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Taking in her scent as he made his way towards the juncture of her thighs, pushing them further apart slowly and taking in the full brunt of her arousal.

"Beautiful." He rumbled as he took the first deep taste of her. The heady mix of her, pheromones, and aroused female hit his palate, along with thousands of other different flavors that he could only name as Jubilee. Honey and citrus, ocean and melon, mountain rain and honey dew. His growl increased in volume as his tongue dived in again and he watched as she arched off the bed with a keening wail, her body surrendering to the pleasure.

He puffed a breath through his nose and eased his tongue over her clit, circling and teasing, listening to her moan and feeling her clutch the hair atop his head. Logan pressed himself flat against the bed and started to slowly gyrate his hips against the mattress trying to ease the pressure in his groin as he continued to pleasure her. Sure, he could be ready again because of his healing factor, but he really wanted to prolong it so he could be inside her when he came.

He finally felt her give way, and tasted the change in her as well as he gently licked her clean easing her down and then meeting her eyes with his own.

"Logan please…I can't take no more." She panted and was rewarded when he eased back up her body and caught her lips in a searing kiss and swiftly thrust into her heat with a growl as he began to pump his hips swiftly.

She answered his growl with a deep guttural moan and dug her nails into his back, feeling as the slices healed over under her hands he nipped at her lips and his hips thrust harder for a few moments before settling down into that rhythm that he'd established.

"Don' do that darlin', I won't be responsible fer what happens." He huffed, locking his eyes with hers.

"But I want you to lose control." She countered, locking her legs higher up his waist, changing the angle dramatically and feeling as he bumped the underside of her clit.

"No ya, don't Jubes." He grunted with the effort of keeping himself level, wanting to be all man and none of the animal he'd let loose in the apartment moments before. Here and now he wanted to make love to her, realizing what she truly meant to him. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"I love all of you, Logan. The man and the animal."

Her words were slowly breaking his resolve as he felt his muscles tense and his instincts take over. He bared his teeth and moved overtop of her throat, opening his mouth and settling it along her windpipe, slowly increasing the pressure, but not too much. Logan felt her tremble, but didn't smell any fear from her, just acceptance as he increased the speed and power of his thrusts. The deep rolling of his thrusts making her scoot along the bed until she encountered the pillows along the bed frame. His grip on her throat eased and he bit down on her shoulder hard, drawing blood and then licking the mark over with his tongue, officially marking her as his.

The friction soon became unbearable as she finally reached that total pleasurable oblivion, a sensation that she'd never known to exist crashed over her as she lost all sense of self and the only thing she could hear was their combined heartbeats. His name falling from her lips in a high-pitched cry as she clutched his body to hears, feeling him come inside her with a howl and one long deep thrust, burring himself inside her to the hilt as he collapsed atop her.

"Good God in heaven." He muttered softly against the skin of her neck. "Ya alright darlin'?"

"Alright? I'm fantastic." She babbled, running her fingers through his raven colored strands and basking in the afterglow. Jubilee had never felt so sated in her entire life. "Could we just lay here and never move again?"

"Well we gotta get up sometime for food." He chuckled as he rolled them over so she was lying atop her. His fingers trailed idol patterns on her back.

"Where do we go from here, Logan?"

He shrugged with indifference. "I'm not to keen on planin' my life out. I just say we go wherever it takes us, Jubes." His eyes connected with hers.

"That's good enough for me."

-END.


End file.
